La sección prohibida
by castergirl04
Summary: "Todos los libros tienen un misterio guardado muy dentro de ellos, al igual que las personas. Draco es orgulloso, arrogante y presuntuoso, pero detrás de esa fachada hay alguien sumiso y tierno, y esas dos cualidades saldrán a flote sólo cuando está en la sección prohibida".


_**DISCLAIMER:**__** Los personajes incluidos en éste fic son de total propiedad de J.K Rowling, pero la historia en sí es original mía de mi(?).**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ONE SHOT.<strong>_

**"La sección prohibida."**  
><strong>(HarryXDraco)<strong>

_-De-Detente... Nos pueden descubrir... -musitó el chico, con los dientes apretados y la mandíbula tensa._

_-Tú fuiste quién vino a mí en primer lugar... -Harry mordió una sonrosada tetilla para luego succionarla con diversión antes de volver a hablar- Ahora no te quejes..._

_El rubio platinado tenía la camisa a medio subir, dejando al pelinegro libre acceso para que recorriera su torso con su lengua a su entero gusto. Las manos de Draco se aferraban a los hombros ajenos, mientras que la lengua del otro se deslizaba hasta llegar a su ombligo y torturarlo al meterla y sacarla, haciéndolo estremecer de un extraño placer._

_Se encontraban en uno de los pasillos de la sección prohibida. Draco había provocado al de la cicatriz durante todo el día, acercándosele confiado, dando leves empujones cuando pasaba a su lado, tirando una que otra mala broma de vez en cuando, incluso, durante la clase de pociones, le había mandado una nota diciendo que se disculparía porque sabía se le había pasado la mano, citándolo para encontrarse esa noche en la sección prohibida para "hacer las paces". Obviamente no asistiría, lo dejaría plantado para luego reírse en su cara de su ingenuidad. Pero a último momento se le ocurrió algo; ¿Y si iba y se escondía para ver la cara de desilusión del chico? Definitivamente se regocijaría con aquello por bastante tiempo... ¡O mejor aún! Se presentaría allí, fingiría disculparse y luego le escupiría en la cara que todo había sido una broma pesada. Pero al parecer le había salido el tiro por la culata..._

_Ahora Harry lo tenía acorralado contra uno de los libreros, ambas manos sujetando los laterales del rubio, mordisqueando sus apenas pronunciados abdominales, haciendo que una extraña sensación le recorriera desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. De un momento a otro, el pelinegro despego sus labios de su cuerpo, dejándolo creer que terminaría con su broma de mal gusto y le dejaría ir. Sin embargo, el chico subió quedando muy cerca de su rostro, sus alientos chocando el uno contra el otro, mezclándose mientras sus narices apenas se rozaban._

_-Aún espero tus disculpas, Draco. -musitó con voz ronca, lo cual mandó una explosión de calor a la entrepierna del rubio, quien se odió internamente por haberse metido solito en aquella situación, pero por sobre todo odiándose por sentir todo lo que sentía por el chico frente a él._

_-Sigue esperando, Potter. Jamás escucharás salir de mis labios una disculpa hacia t... -hablaba con voz orgullosa y cargada de veneno cuando fue cortado de golpe por un beso de parte del ojiverde. Se rehusó a corresponder por varios segundos, pero los suaves labios del chico hacían que algo dentro de sí se derritiera y cediera poco a poco. Prontamente sus lenguas se encontraron, comenzando así una guerra de nunca acabar, haciendo que la temperatura en el lugar fuera notablemente más alta de lo habitual. Una traviesa mano se deslizó dentro del pantalón del platinado, comenzando a estimularlo, primero lenta y suavemente y después de manera fuerte y decidida, a lo cual el rubio no podía más que reprimir sus gemidos e intentar no darle importancia -cosa que se le estaba volviendo realmente difícil-. Poco tiempo después, el de la cicatriz rompió el beso por unos segundos para desabrochar el pantalón del chico, y relamiendo sus labios bajo hasta tener la virilidad de Malfoy frente a sus narices._

_-¿Qué... Qué haces? -preguntó al ver la pose que adoptaba el pelinegro. "Para ser un arrogante gilipollas, es bastante inocente", pensó Potter._

_-¿Tú qué crees? -respondió Harry en tono juguetón y tomó la base del miembro ajeno con fuerza antes de depositar un beso en la punta, luego comenzó a adentrarlo en su boca con lentitud, haciendo que el chico pegara un respingo al sentir la calidez de su húmeda cavidad._

_Sin poder controlarse, Draco gimió audiblemente, provocando que el ojiverde lo mordisqueara en respuesta. Retrocedió un poco haciendo que el librero se tambaleara y un libro le cayó en la cabeza. Harry rió aún estimulándolo, pero otro ruido externo a ellos hizo que se callara de golpe._

_-¿Quién anda allí? -se escuchó la inconfundible voz de Filch y a los pocos segundos su gata estaba frente a ellos, mirándolos acusatoriamente._

_-¡Nos han atrapad...! -había comenzado a exclamar Draco, pero Harry ágilmente sacando su miembro de su boca, se levanto y le cubrió los labios con su mano. Rápidamente escondió a ambos bajo su capa de invisibilidad, la cual había utilizado para ir hasta allí esa noche, y le ordenó en un susurro que sonó demasiado placentero a oídos del platinado- Guarda silencio..._

_Sintieron los pasos de Filch acercándose con rapidez, acompañado de la luz de la lámpara que rebotaba por el pasillo hasta donde ellos se encontraban. A los segundos la figura del hombre se asomaba librero tras librero, la mano que llevaba la lámpara tiritaba, y su mirada, aunque cautelosa, demostraba un poco de miedo por estar allí. Verificó cada rincón y al asegurarse de que nadie andaba merodeando por allí, comenzó a alejarse un poco más relajado. Los muchachos retrocedieron lentamente y Draco no pudo evitar gemir de incomodidad al caminar, debido a que aún estaba con los pantalones a mitad de muslo y su erecto miembro al aire no le facilitaba las cosas. Desgraciadamente parecía ser que Filch tenía un agudo oído, pues se volteó en cuanto escuchó aquel extraño sonido y volvió sobre sus pasos sin mucho éxito._

_Ambos chicos contuvieron la respiración hasta que estuvieron seguros de que el cuidador ya había vuelto a su despacho, solo entonces pudieron respirar tranquilos y un sonrojado Draco pudo acomodarse las ropas hasta que todo estuvo en su lugar. Salieron de la sección aún con el manto encima, no se dijeron palabra alguna durante todo el camino, y no hubo necesidad de hacerlo. Ahora ambos se dirigían a los dormitorios de Slytherin, Harry mirando siempre al frente, pero del rubio no se podía decir lo mismo. Le dedicaba poco discretas miradas, intentando adivinar lo que pasaba por la cabeza del pelinegro, preguntándose si debía decir algo. ¿Acaso debía preguntar por la escena recientemente vivida entre ambos? ¡Por Salazar! ¿Qué rayos había pasado allí dentro? No encontraba una razón lo suficientemente coherente como para darle una explicación a lo que había ocurrido._

_De pronto, un golpe contra una dura espalda lo sacó de sus pensamientos, escuchó una risilla proveniente del de lentes y bufó por lo bajo, después de todo nada había cambiado. Miró por sobre su hombro y se percató de que ya estaban fuera de su dormitorio. Con un leve empujón hacia el otro y aire de superioridad, Draco saltó fuera de la capa haciendo que ésta cayera al suelo lentamente. En seguida se acercó al retrato y se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a decir la contraseña, pero paró a mitad de camino al percatarse de que Potter seguía parado allí, mirándole con diversión y algo más, un extraño brillo que hacía resaltar sus ojos esmeralda._

_-¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿Acaso esperas tu beso de buenas noches? -la timidez se había diluido y el familiar sarcasmo volvía a reinar en el tono del platinado._

_-¿Seré digno de tener tal honor? -El pelinegro replicó con una ligera sonrisa tirando de sus labios, ante lo cual el rubio trastrabillo con algo de nerviosismo. Harry suspiró y se acercó a él para susurrar muy cerca de su rostro- No puedes fingir que nada sucedió por siempre, Malfoy. ¿Qué ocurrirá de ahora en adelante? -inquirió sin obtener respuesta de parte del susodicho, quien miraba un punto fijo detrás del chico para evitar mirarle directo a los ojos. Al notar que no conseguiría nada por ahora de parte del rubio, volvió a suspirar con cansancio y se alejó un par de pasos, haciendo que el chico relajara los hombros ligeramente antes de añadir.- Nos vemos mañana, misma hora, mismo lugar. Necesitamos hablar._

_-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, San Potty, así que te quedarás esperando sentado. -comenzó a replicar Draco pero un según después el pelinegro ya se había puesto la capa y había desaparecido en el acto. El muchacho suspiró, en parte de alivio, en parte de cansancio, otra parte era... ¿De decepción? No podía ser... Pero ese sentimiento que tenía por no haber visto su sonrisa una última vez antes de dormir... ¿De verdad era decepción?- Idiota... -masculló para sí mismo, y cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su sala común, algo lo jaló del brazo, lo apegó a la pared cercana y le besó apasionada y fugazmente antes de añadir un casi imperceptible "Buenas noches, huroncito..." para luego desaparecer nuevamente de su vista y dejarlo con el corazón casi en la garganta y los labios impregnados de ese sabor único que sólo podía pertenecer a una persona. El Slytherin entró más que ligero a su habitación, y aún después de hacer sus hábitos de cama, seguía sintiendo esa sensación de hormigueo en los labios por haber sido besado por aquel ojiverde. Se quedó pensando hasta altas horas de la noche lo que podría suceder el siguiente día y una corriente eléctrica le recorría la espalda de sólo pensar el tener que verle durante las clases y no poder acercársele._

_Y luego estaba su propuesta, "Misma hora, mismo lugar. Necesitamos hablar". ¿¡Hablar!? Después de lo que habían hecho Draco sólo podía pensar en... No, no podía ser. Apartó aquellos pensamientos de su cerebro con una torpe e inútil sacudida de cabeza, pero entonces algo pasó por su alocada mente._

_¿Qué tal malo sería asistir a esa cita la noche siguiente? Sólo lo averiguaría si tomaba coraje e iba._

* * *

><p><strong>Primer "Fic" u\ dkfjsldkjfñs Espero que les haya gustado por que fue escrito con mucho amorsh. Cualquier duda, consulta, reclamo, queja(Que vendría siendo lo mismo x3), pueden pasar a comentar aquí abajito si gustan... sólo si gustan... Eso quiere decir "¡COMENTEN, BITCHES!" **  
><strong>Con amorsh, CasterGirl04. 3<strong>


End file.
